


Pellerito Rd

by Grimm Reaper (grimmerotica)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Decapitation, F/M, Gore, Guro, Other, Snuff, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmerotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper
Summary: Kaitlyn and her friends end up in a magical desert after a day at the beach.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Pellerito Rd

Kaitlyn was the first to notice that something was different. If she was driving, they would've gone on to graduate from high school a month later, and enter Virginia Tech in August.  
  
Her cousin, Tammy, was the one driving, while Kaitlyn was just one of the three bikini-clad passengers crammed in the back of her Honda CR-V. Lexi sat in the passenger seat. Her long jet-black hair floated in the wind as she tilted her head out of the window, letting the summer breeze dry her ebony skin.  
  
Kaitlyn didn't mind it, though. She was sandwiched between Amanda, and her Asian girlfriend, Tiffany. Their ample breasts were squeezed against her arms. One hand rested on Tiffany's thigh; she tried to rest the other on Amanda's, only to have Amanda brush it aside after a few seconds. Tiffany occasionally nibbled at Kaitlyn's ear. Her pussy ached, and Kaitlyn had to remind herself that this was not the place, each time her hand crept towards her crotch.  
  
They cruised down Great Bridge Blvd, on their way home after spending the day at the beach, celebrating Lexi's eighteenth birthday party. They came around the bend, and turned onto their street, the street sign read Pellerito Rd; it was supposed to be Joyner Rd.  
  
"I think you're turning the wrong way," Lexi shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, I know where I'm go–" Tammy screamed as a man appeared in front of them. The car jolted to a stop. Kaitlyn lurched forward, as did her companions.  
  
"Who the fuck is that asshole?" Tammy yelled.  
  
The front bumper was inches from the man. He was pale, with black hair, and a black tuxedo. A wide grin was plastered across his face. Kaitlyn's jaw dropped, but, not because of the strange man.  
  
The landscape was like nothing in Chesapeake, or anywhere else in Virginia. They were in a desert. It was featureless, save for the highway before them, and the occasional cactus. Mountainous etched themselves over the horizon, in all directions. It was still daylight as they turned, now only the stars illuminated the sky. There were so many stars, more than Kaitlyn had seen in her life, that they would easily outshine the full moon.  
  
The man knocked on Tammy's door. She screamed. He didn't even seem to walk around the vehicle. One second, he was in front of their bumper, the next, on the driver's side.  
  
"No!" Lexi screamed as Tammy lowered the window.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Good'evnin ladies! My name is Stephen Woodhouse, and I'd like to welcome you to Pellerito Road–"  
  
"Hey, my cousin asked a question, answer–"  
  
"To return to your world, reach the gate–"  
  
"Are you even–"  
  
"I'd advise remaining in your vehicle at all times. Try to keep moving–"  
  
"Fuck this!" Tammy floored the gas pedal. They sped off as Stephen droned on.  
  
Tammy stopped a few feet ahead, and turned around. Stephen was nowhere to be found. The road ended at an archway, draped in vines and leaves. Chesapeake, Virginia, was just on the other side.  
  
"I suppose this is the gate?"  
  
"Yeah," Tammy replied, "it wasn't so hard. Probably didn't think we'd turn around."  
  
A cloud of dust and smoke trailed behind them. They crossed the threshold seconds later.  
  
The desert lay before them, the archway was once again behind them. Kaitlyn clutched her stomach, and covered her mouth, as the afternoon's feast tried to make its way up her throat. The others gagged and held their stomachs.  
  
Amanda opened the door, and staggered out onto the asphalt, and vomited. Kaitlyn's stomach lurched, Tammy and Amanda groaned.  
  
Amanda screamed.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Lexi screamed.  
  
Tiffany screamed in Kaitlyn's ear. Kaitlyn froze.  
  
A beast gripped Amanda's legs, dangling her in the air. Its body was that of a man, though, twice as large as a bear. Muscles rippled across its body. Its head resembled that of a boar, with giant tusks protruding from its mouth.  
  
"Help me!" Amanda screamed and flailed as it lifted her into the air and spread her legs. "No! It hurts! It hurts!" The creature stretched her legs. Something snapped, and she wailed. It opened its jaw, revealing a mouth of jagged teeth, each longer than a kitchen knife.  
  
"Stop it!" Kaitlyn screamed as the beast chomped down on her groin. The lower portion of her torso ripped off, organs falling out. It tossed her pelvis into the air, and caught it in its throat, swallowing it whole.  
  
Kaitlyn climbed out, and grabbed Amanda's arms. "Let her go you fucker!" She screamed, gritting her teeth. The beast growled, and swiped at Kaitlyn. A pair of brown arms gripped her torso and pulled her back. The monster's claw hooked onto her bikini, ripping it off. Her perky breasts bounced as Tiffany pulled her back into the car.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Amanda screamed as the beast pulled her from Kaitlyn's grasp.  
  
"Go!" Lexi screamed.  
  
"We can't leave Amanda!"  
  
Tiffany's eyes locked with Kaitlyn's, tears streaming down her cheeks. "There's nothing we can do."  
  
"There's another one! Hurry!"  
  
Kaitlyn looked to see another beast rushing towards the car. Tammy stepped on the gas pedal as Tiffany shut the back door. As they sped off, the creature forced Amanda's head into its mouth. Her scarlet hair disappeared into its jaw, which tore through it like paper. The second beast grabbed her headless corpse as it fell to the ground.  
  
Tiffany pulled Kaitlyn into her arms.  
  
"She-she didn't deserve to be left behind."  
  
"I-I know…."  
  
Kaitlyn looked back. The beasts, now fighting, grew smaller, until they disappeared over the horizon. She laid her head against Tiffany's shoulder, letting Tiffany massage her breasts as they both sobbed.  
  
  
  
Tammy drove for an hour. Lexi fell asleep. They passed dozens of creatures like the one which killed Amanda. Each one turned their heads towards the car as they passed.  
  
The manpigs, as Tiffany called them, were not the only monsters out there. Lizards, nearly the size of a lion, scurrying about, outnumbered even the manpigs. Tiffany whimpered the first time a cactus and started to walk towards the road; a crease appeared in the lower portion of the trunk, and formed legs. A snake rose its head, probably a mile, over the ground. Lexi stirred as the three of them screaming, as its glowing red eyes locked on them. The ground shook as its head impacted the ground, and a mountain of dust surged into the air. Tammy sped up.  
  
The most terrifying of all was the man. He first appeared as a black silhouette emerging from behind a cactus or rock. With each appearance, he was closer to the road. Was it Stephen Woodhouse? It didn't matter. Each time he appeared, Kaitlyn gripped Tiffany and kissed her deeply. Kaitlyn thought Tiffany would get irritated, but she never stopped her. Did she see him too?  
  
One of the giant lizards scurried across the road in front of them, and turned towards the car. They screamed as it reached into the passenger side window. Lexi barely opened her eyes as the beast closed its jaw around her head. Kaitlyn reached forward as Lexi's muffled screams filled the car, gripping her chest. She pulled, sinking her hands into Lexi's breasts, as the lizard tugged on her skull. It pulled her head off with a wet crunch, leaving strands of flash dangling from her neck, as Kaitlyn pulled her body into the back seat.  
  
"Oh my God!" Kaitlyn and Tiffany screamed as Lexi's body hit the floorboard, blood gushing from her neck. "Oh my God! Lexi!"  
  
Her body flailed. Piss soaked through her thong, dampening the carpet.  
  
Something thudded against the back door. They looked up to see the glass crack as the lizard's head impacted the window. The third impact shattered the glass.  
  
"Let it have the rest of Lexi!" Tammy shouted as the lizard forced its way through the window.  
  
"We can't–"  
  
"We have to!"  
  
Kaitlyn's lip trembled as she lifted Lexi's body off the floorboard, and shoved it towards the beast. Its jaws clenched around her chest. Kaitlyn grabbed Lexi's thong, trying to pull her back in, but it slipped from her ass, as the monster dragged her out into the frigid night.  
  
"Go! Go!" Tiffany screamed.  
  
Tammy floored the pedal. The lizard devoured Lexi chunks at-a-time as the car shot off down the road.  
  
Tiffany gripped Kaitlyn. They curled up, refusing to let their feet touch the floor.  
  
"How much further is this fucking gate?"  
  
"No clue, babe; no clue at all." She kissed Kaitlyn on the lips.  
  
"Hopefully not far," Tammy tapped the gas gauge, showing it was on empty.  
  
  
  
The car sputtered less than thirty minutes later.  
  
"Fuck!" Tammy shouted. "We're out of gas." The car rolled to a stop. Tammy slammed her fist against the steering wheel. She turned to Kaitlyn and Tiffany, gritting. "Why the fuck couldn't we stop by the gas station when we left the beach? If you hadn't been in such a hurry to get home … we're fucking dead now! Thanks!"  
  
Kaitlyn gasped, Tiffany cried.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean for this to … I just wanted to go…."  
  
Tammy sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. We're about to fucking die and I can't take this anymore. I think there's a gas can in the back."  
  
"How are we going to get to it?"  
  
"Look under the seat. There should be a baseball bat."  
  
Kaitlyn crouched down, peering beneath the seat. The bat was near the back. "Found it," she shouted as she grabbed it. It was heavy, but, useless against practically everything out there. Still, it had to be better than nothing.  
  
"Alright, you keep a lookout while I take care of the gas."  
  
Tammy and Kaitlyn climbed out. Kaitlyn followed Tammy around the back.  
  
She surveyed the landscape as Tammy shuffled through the back of the vehicle. Kaitlyn turned at every noise. She kept her gaze westward, from where a continuous rumble emanated. It might've been the snake, but she couldn't recall exactly which direction they first saw the beast.  
  
Kaitlyn screamed as something shuffled around the vehicle. She raised the bat, and almost swung as Tiffany came into view.  
  
"What the fuck? You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't want to be alone."  
  
"But you're not carrying a weapon."  
  
"Neither is Tammy."  
  
"I'm protecting her."  
  
"Can't you protect me, too. It's not like I'll be safer in the car, anyways."  
  
"Fine! But get back in when I tell you. I don't want to lose anyone else tonight."  
  
"Found it!" Tammy shouted as she held up the gas can. "Hopefully this will get us home."  
  
She closed the back. Kaitlyn and Tiffany stood beside her as she poured the gas in.  
  
A creaking echoed across the desert. Kaitlyn turned her head in the direction. Her eyes widened as what was a cactus moments before ran towards them. It's body continued to morph with each step, forming arms, with fingers growing out of the end. It let out a wet, high-pitched screech the moment it formed a mouth. Kaitlyn raised the bat.  
  
Tiffany screamed, Kaitlyn looked to see another walking cactus closing in on her.  
  
"Get in the fucking car!"  
  
Tiffany ran as the thing approached, into the desert.  
  
"The car, Tiffany!"  
  
Its screech was piercing. Kaitlyn swung the bat. It crashed into its skull with a sickening thud, and it dropped to the ground. The other cactus screeched louder.  
  
"Tiffany, get away!"  
  
Kaitlyn chased after as Tiffany almost ran straight into the cactus. Its hand gripped her thigh, she tumbled to the ground, screaming and thrashing.  
  
"Get away from her you bastard!" She brought the bat down on its skull before it could grab Tiffany's other leg.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No!" Tiffany grunted. "I-I can't move my leg. It hurts!"  
  
Kaitlyn kneeled next to her friend. A dozen metallic needles pierced her left thigh. A greenish liquid, mixed with blood, gushed from the wounds.  
  
"What is this?" She groaned.  
  
"I dunno ... my-my leg won't even move. You'll have to carry me."  
  
"I can do that," she said, scooping Tiffany into her arms.  
  
A screech filled her ears. "No!"  
  
Three more walking cacti were running towards them.  
  
"Leave me! Save yourself."  
  
"I-I can't do that, I can't lose you."  
  
"But I can't lose you, either," Tiffany kissed Kaitlyn, "Please, I-I'll show you my tits one last time if you just promise me that you'll go." She removed her bikini, throwing it to the ground as her melons plopped out.  
  
"I-I'm not leaving you unless I have to." She lowered Tiffany to the ground, and gripped the bat with both hands. She charged at the cacti, screaming to match theirs. "I'm not going to let you kill my girlfriend!"  
  
Each one hit the ground, twitching with a cracked skull. Screeching from behind caught her attention.  
  
Five of them closed in on Tiffany. "Just leave! There's no need for you to die as well."  
  
"I can't!" She charged, swinging in every direction. Two more went down. The third swing was too high, and she jumped back as a cactus swiped at her. The bat flew from her hand. "Fuck!"  
  
"Just run!" Two of them closed in on Tiffany. The first cupped her breasts.  
  
She screamed as needles punctured her tits. The other ripped off her thong, and forced her legs apart. A knot appeared in its' crotch, then expanded into a rod.  
  
"No!" Kaitlyn screamed. She started towards them when another cactus approached her.  
  
"Please go!" Tiffany screamed as its prickly cock penetrated her her pussy.  
  
The cactus advanced on Kaitlyn. As it reached for her, she ran. "I love you, Tiffany."  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she rushed back to the car. Tiffany's screams trailed behind her. She dove into the seat. Tammy was already behind the wheel.  
  
"What happened? Where's Tiffany?"  
  
"She-she didn't make it!"  
  
Kaitlyn looked back.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
The cacti raped Tiffany. Her screams ceased as one grabbed her throat.  
  
"Go! I can't watch this anymore." Kaitlyn shut the door, and Tammy drove off. A dozen cacti followed, until they disappeared over the horizon.  
  
  
  
The cousins rode in silence. Kaitlyn stared out the window, as they pass through this nightmare desert. The mountains began to loom ahead; those behind them had disappeared over the horizon. The stars were dimming, obscured by a growing cloud of dust.  
  
He continued moving closer: Stephen Woodhouse. His features became more discernible as he appeared closer to the road. With his last appearance, emerging from a cloud of dust, his grin was visible.  
  
Tammy screamed. A manpig ran out onto the road. Tammy swerved as it stretched out its hand. It gripped the back door, ripping it off as they passed. Kaitlyn fell out with it, hitting the asphalt. She screamed as the back wheel crushed her left foot.  
  
The car spun out, coming to a stop inches from a large rock.  
  
Another manpig emerged from the dust, and charged at Kaitlyn. The Honda peeled out, and down road.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me! Please! Help me! Tammy!" The manpigs stood over her. She whimpered. "I'll see you soon Tiffany!"  
  
They turned their heads as a loud crash shook the ground, and ran into the opposite direction.  
  
Kaitlyn sighed. Stephen appeared.  
  
"A-are you here to save me?"  
  
"Oh, no no no, my dear. I'm afraid that's not going to happen." He snapped his fingers, and his pants disappeared. He stood over her, erect cock in his hand.  
  
"Please don't rape me! I belong to Tiffany."  
  
"Well, Tiffany isn't here to claim you. Besides, tis a terrible crime to let a lovely young thing like yourself go to waste. Isn't it?" He snapped his fingers again, and her bikini bottom dissolved to dust. A gust of wind lifted it away, exposing her pussy as he mounted her.  
  
"Please! I don't want this." She groaned as his cock plunged into her. She shoved at his chest, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. Kaitlyn thrashed as he fucked her.  
  
Above them, the cloud of dust parted. The snake's head rose into the sky.  
  
Stephen groaned as wads of semen filled her, spilling out onto the ground. Once the last drop seeped from his dick, he vanished.  
  
The snake's head grew as it approached. Its maw opened, revealing a torrent of orange light. Hot air enveloped her, becoming hotter as it closed the distance. Her skin started to singe, then bake. Kaitlyn screamed. Her hair ignited, then her entire body was engulfed in flames.  
  
The snake scooped her smouldering body, along with a mountain of dirt and asphalt, into its mouth.  
  
  
  
Ten years passed since Tammy's world died. She was admitted to a mental hospital within weeks of that fateful day, and that is where she would remain. Pretty much everyone she knows thinks she's a murderer. It resulted in international outrage when she was acquitted.  
  
She was guilty. Why did she even plead not guilty in the first place? She was a murderer. She left Kaitlyn to die. She tried to pretend that she didn't hear the cries for help; only, Kaitlyn cries out every time she goes to sleep. Sometimes, Tiffany is behind her, scowling.  
  
Tammy tried to deliver the justice she deserved. Once she reached the gate at the foot of the mountain, which brought her back to Chesapeake, she swerved into a box truck in the opposite lane. Though it was a head on collision, she survived, with only a few broken ribs.  
  
The bodies of the four high school seniors were never found. Rumor was that Tammy butchered them all and scattered their remains in the Atlantic. Tammy is the only living person to know the truth.


End file.
